moqaenjekafandomcom-20200213-history
Etreika
'Etreika '(Etrisjë Durgesh: Etrej; Duwalla Durgesh: Etreika; Ekwesi/Koanai: Indengar) is a parliamentary republic in the northwestern region of Cominore. It is bordered by the Mivha region of Kadaitska to the south, west and east, with the Central Sea to the north. Etreika is home to 4.2 million people, of which 1,2 live in the Ejbe metropolitan area. An additional 600.000 people live in the Butaj metropolitan area, consisting of the cities of Ebinsiz and Ajna. Etreika is one of the three Durgesian states founded after the collapse of the Durgesian civilization on the Myanelamar coast after the Sornese invasion. Initially, the region that is now Etreika was called Indengar and a vassal province of Mivha. The country was founded by Durgesian militias and refugees who fled Myanelamar and settled in Indengar. Due to the massive civil war that raged throughout Mivha, the already present Durgesian minorities and dissaproval of the Mivhan ruling elite by non-Durgesian local tribes, the inception of Etreika was met with support by the local population. Etreika is the third poorest country of Cominore, after Cetaia and Durgesh. Standards of living remain low and life expectancy, infant mortality rates and malnourishment rates are among the worst on Moqa. History As a Mivhan region The Indengar region came under control of Mivha after the Gobun Campaign of 3971 where Mivhan armies conquered the coastal tribal lands north of Koana, a vassal state that came under the influence of Mivha in 3946. The region was divided between Koana and Kirimas, the two kingdoms founded along the tributaries of the Masa and Kirim rivers. Indengar remained an insignificant fringe region of the Mivhan empire, devoid of prosperity and major cities far into the 43rd century. The cities of Aoip and Äoina became important trade hubs during the beginning of the 42nd century. In the 4260s, a massive civil war broke out in Mivha after the death of the Mivhan king and the subsequent struggle for power between Mivhan warlords. Several independence and rebel movements throughout the country who had been engaged in low intensity guerilla combat with the government grabbed the chance to declare themselves autonomous entities. Law enforcement collapsed in virtually all of Mivha and one of the most bloody and brutal civil wars ever in Cominore erupted. Indengar suffered heavily under constant raids and political instability, as well as general lawlessness, looting and tribal infighting. As an independent country Indengar didn't become a politically united region until the arrival of Durgesian militas and refugees of the Sornese invasion of Myanelamar in 4268. They founded the state of Etreika in the same year in the region that roughly corresponded with Indengar. Due to the massive local Durgesian minority (a result of Indengar being an historic Durgesian region) and support of the remaining local population the fledgling state could establish itself as a relatively stable state. The local population saw the establishment of Etreika as their chance to escape from the horrors of the civil war. The rebel movements in the surrounding regions of Koana, Kirimas and Cosrevnia waged constant attacks on the fledgling Etreikan state in the hectic years after independence. Due to their massive numbers and years of combat experience, the Durgesian militias defended Etreika with success. Etreika was officially recognized by Mivha in 4290. This recognition was a requirement imposed by Kavi and Kammakore before Mivha could join the Kadaitska union. Demographics Etreika has 4.204.000 inhabitants, of which 1,2 million live in the Ejbe metropolitan area. 67,5% of the population is Durgesian, of which an estimated three-quarters are Duwallah Durgesian and the remainder mostly Etrisjë Durgesian and Manmivhan Durgesian. 29,6% of the population is of indigeneous descent (not counting the original Durgesian inhabitants of Indengar): 17,4% Ekwesi, 7,4% Koanai, 2,2% Tchouma, 2,6% of other indigeneous Indengarese descent (Kalla, Perrong, Saba, Harito, Hahtomal, Enyon, Eyti and Umas). Etreika experienced massive demographic shifts after the arrival of Durgesian refugees from Myanelamar during the early years of independence from Mivha. An estimated 30% of the Indengarese people were of Durgesian descent before independence, which changed to more than 70% after independence. This later shrunk to the current 67,5% due to immigration of predominantly Ekwesi and Tchouma. From 4261 onwards Tchouma fled en masse to IDP locations in northeast Mivha after violent incidents between vigilante Ekwesi groups and Tchouma villages. After the Iifúrdãna-Toulouktchen Massacre of 4263, thousands of additional Tchouma citizens fled eastwards. The first census after independence recorded just 500 Tchouma, a figure which has been questioned throughout history because local from Taennãnoum reported large Tchouma IDP camps during the census. Four years after independence, 50,000 Tchouma had returned to their homes. Politics Etreika is a parliamentary republic. It is plagued by corruption and nepotism. For the last 12 years president Tfeli Pistei has been in power, being re-elected two times in a row. Allegations of electoral fraud and voter intimidation have surrounded the presidential elections since independence. Administrative divisions